


Sights of the Surface

by Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun



Series: The Wind and the Waves [3]
Category: Runescape
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mildly Shippy, Pre-Relationship, Sight-seeing, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun/pseuds/Zanik_of_the_Dorgeshuun
Summary: Doktin of Neitiznot takes Zanik for another tour of the surface -- a bit of a broader one this time. She finds things she likes, things she's not quite as okay with, and eventually, pure joy.Takes place not long after Death to the Dorgeshuun.





	Sights of the Surface

Zanik had wanted to see more of the surface, and Doktin had happily obliged.

They'd walked through Lumbridge Forest in the morning; Doktin had pointed out each of the trees and the woodland animals, naming them for her goblin companion and describing their function -- what ate what, what had use in survival and what was more trouble than it was worth. They'd hunted some wildfowl, plucked the bone bolt and feathers out of it, and roasted it over a willow fire.

"Taste good?" Doktin had asked, mouth full of meat.

(Zanik hadn't answered, being far too busy chewing -- it had been much heavier fare than she was used to.)

They'd reached the village of Draynor. Doktin had been wary not to stay long, but Zanik couldn't help but be fascinated -- and then she'd taken a peek inside the Wise Old Man's house and all was lost, they'd talked and talked for hours. A sore spot in the conversation was reached at the mention of Saradomin, though; Zanik had left in discomfort.

Not long afterwards, they'd been diverted by the surprising sight of another Dorgeshuun: it was Tanrel, who they'd met before in Dorgesh-Kaan Market. "You may be the first Dorgeshuun on the surface, Zanik dear, but I dare say I'm not far behind!" she'd said, waving around her basket full of vegetables, voice almost squeaky in her excitement. "Had to pawn a bit of old jewellery for some surface money, but oh, by the city, it was worth it! Have you tried baked potato? I'll buy you some! They grow it on the surface, tucked just a little underground, then they dig it up and roast it and it's delicious! All crunchy on the outside and oh, so marvellously fluffy within! I'll have to cook some for my grump of a husband Gulval, they say the stomach makes the heart grow fonder..."

The conversation had gone on, and eventually Tanrel had asked where to find "interesting knick-knacks" for her good friend Mekesh. Doktin had recommended the Wise Old Man, Zanik had warned not to bring up _the gods_ at any point, and they had all been on their way.

It was nearing evening, and Doktin opted to hire a carriage to Port Sarim. Normally she wouldn't have enough gold for such a method of travel, but this being a semi-official diplomatic mission, she'd managed to talk an allowance out of Duke Horacio. (They were _meant_ to stay within Misthalin, but he'd never know). 

Through the darkness of Draynor Wood they'd gone, the sunset hidden by the gnarled branches of dead trees. Zanik had welcomed the Kingdom of Asgarnia with wide eyes, gaping at the farmland even in the low light.

At last, they had arrived at Port Sarim. Exiting the carriage, Zanik had stared out at the sea, marvelling at all the water stretching out to the horizon.

"I've never seen so much water in my life," she'd said in awe. "I found a lake in the caves one day, I thought that almost went on forever, but _this..._ "

"Always did love the sea," Doktin told her. "Look -- those things are boats. You get on one and cross over the water. I got to take you on one sometime, they're wonderful! Wind in your hair, waves under your feet."

They'd weaved among the bustle of the port, making their way to the inn; exhausted but happy, they'd collapsed in their beds. They'd talked briefly, but it hadn't been long until both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone on Zanik's face, and she stirred.

She was used to being woken by the electric lamps of her city; they'd dim down during the night, then flare bright to herald the day. But sunlight had a different quality entirely: its softness roused her gently, welcoming her into the dawn.

Zanik lifted the covers off herself and walked up to the window, peering out over its base.

"Doktin...?"

She slowly stirred -- she'd always been a heavy sleeper. "Morning, Zanik." No answer. "Zanik?"

As she opened her eyes, she noticed the soft red beaming into the room. Zanik was illuminated, bathed in warm light.

"Ohh, you've never seen this, have ye?" She heaved herself up from the bed's warmth, rubbed her eyes, then joined the Dorgeshuun at the window: "Take a good look, Zanik. It's your first sunrise."

The sun's golden disc was low on the horizon, rippling reflections in yellow for miles towards them. 

Zanik was beginning to squint. "I can't look directly at it."

"Don't look _right _at the sun, remember? Hurts those big, round eyes!" Doktin pointed out to the sky surrounding it. "Look around it. Plenty to see."__

__Light tinged the strips of cloud with orange and pink, rinsing them in colour. The sky's blue was beginning to return, becoming bolder and brighter._ _

__Each of these colours shone on Zanik's face, glittering in her wide-open eyes. Doktin was mesmerised, eventually watching Zanik more than she watched the sunrise. She watched her eyes scan the horizon, taking it all in, memorising every mile of this strange and beautiful sight._ _

__Her face was joy. Touring around Lumbridge had had highs and lows, but here was utter bliss. Doktin found herself grinning with glee._ _

__"Happens every day, too," she pointed out._ _

__Zanik's focus broke away from the sunrise for the first time since she'd seen it, turning her head to stare up at Doktin: " _Really?_ "_ _

__"Aye, every single day! Sometimes early, sometimes late, but it always happens. Never a shortage of sunrises."_ _

__The big, round eyes were fixed on the sky again, watching as blue faded in. "I'd still like to watch this one a little longer."_ _

__"Yeah. Your first!" Doktin gave her a playful nudge._ _

__Zanik was decided: "The first of many."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [AceTrainerAlicia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerAlicia) for suggesting Doktin and Zanik watching a sunrise!


End file.
